The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which executes an operation corresponding to a request from a remote location, an electronic device system, and a non-transitory recording medium.
As an electronic device which executes an operation corresponding to a request from a remote location, a typical image forming apparatus that includes an operating device into which an operation instruction is inputted and a communication device which communicates, and that executes a printing according to a request received through the communication device is known.